GREY
by kanon1010
Summary: "Dimana dia berada sekarang?" / "Disuatu tempat dimana ia sudah berada bersama dengan para 07ghost."


Disclaimer : **Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

…..Kanon1010 Proudly Present…..

**-GREY -**

..

..

….

Persahabatanku dengannya mulai terjalin sejak kami memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Dirinya yang sangat dewasa mampu mendampingiku yang terlalu lemah ini. Hubungan ini tak hanya dijalani oleh kita berdua, namun ada salah seorang lagi. Ia sosok yang sudah ada bersama dengan sosoknya sebelum bertemu dengaku.

Berapa lama kami menjalani hubungan ini, tak ada yang salah atau yang aneh. Namun satu hal yang pasti dan yang tak mereka berdua ketahui aku mencintai salah satu dari mereka dan berharap hubunganku dengannya tak hanya sebagai teman, aku ingin ia memandangku sebagai seorang pria.

"Lab, bisa kau pindahkan peralatan memasak tersebut?" ujar salah seorang dari kalian. Seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai pengganggu hubunganku dengannya. Aku memang tak semenarik dirinya, namun aku hanya ingin seseorang itu bisa melihat ku dengan sepenuhnya 'inilah aku'. Tapi rasanya agak sulit karena sosok yang lebih kenal lama dirimu menyita pandanganmu sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan aku? terdiam dalam sudut ruang terdalam dan tersenyum di luar melihat keintiman hubungan kalian. Lagi-lagi aku menahan rasa ini hanya agar dapat bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia.

Aku takut, jika suatu hari nanti kau mengetahui perasaanku hubungan kita bertiga akan hancur dan sudah dipastikan kau akan memilih dirinya.

..

Rambutmu yang berkibar tak pernah bosan kupandangi, aku hanya diam menemanimu berbicara di taman. Namun apa kau tau? aku menyimpan kesedihan mendalam setiap kali melihatmu berada disampingku, aku ingin berteriak dan mengungkapkan apa yang kupendam selama ini. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman.

Akhirnya kabar itu datang, kalian mengumumkan bahwa kalian telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih resmi. "Selamat untuk kalian ya, jadi kapan makan-makan?" hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Kulihat wajahmu sangat bahagia saat ia berada disampingmu dan lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, hujan turun lagi dari mata violetku.

..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Razette?" kutanya pada salah seorang dari kalian yang sedang menyirami tanaman bungaku. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin mencoba berkebun. Setelah bertahun-tahun kau baru mau mencoba berkebun? apa kau mencoba menguji atau mau mencoba menghancurkan perasaanku semakin hancur.

Jika seperti ini pasti ia akan terus dekat denganku, dan semakin besarlah hasratku untuk mengungkapkan itu dihadapanmu sehingga kau tau apa yang selama ini kupendam!

Apa aku bodoh? mungkin memang cinta membuatku sangat bodoh.

..

..

Hari-hari berlalu, kalian berdua mengajakku berkumpul di ruang tengah. Oh ya sebelumnya aku beritahu bahwa kami tinggal bertiga dalam satu rumah karena dirimu yang menginginkan aku ikut dengan kalian.

Kembali ke saat ini, tiba-tiba kalian memperlihatkan sepasang cincin emas di jari manis kalian. "Kami akan menikah Lab, bagaimana? apakah cincin ini bagus?" tanyanya padaku dan aku hanya bisa berkata "Bagus, jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

"Dua hari lagi."

Apa dia katakan dua hari lagi? astaga dan kalian memberitahukanku pertama kali. Kau tak tau kalau ini semakin mengiris luka yang selama ini menganga dengan lebarnya lalu kalian siramkan air garam.

Perih….!

Kau tersenyum disebelahnya dengan bermanja-manja ria, meskipun kau sering tersenyum namun kau tak pernah bermanja seperti itu denganku. Iri? tentu saja, siapa sih yang tak iri melihat orang yang dicintainya memeluk mesra orang yang bukan dirimu.

..

..

akhirnya hari itu datang...

Yang satu nampak tampan dengan setelan tuxedo dan yang satu lagi cantik dengan setelah gaun pengantin. "Bagaimana lab? apa aku cocok memakai ini?" ujarnya sambil memamerkan pakaian putih panjang itu. Seandainya saja aku yang menjadi sang pendamping, bukan dia.

Tepuk tangan mengiringi resminya dan sahnya mereka sebagai sepasang suami-isteri. Dengan setengah hati aku memberikan selamat dan tak lupa dengan foto bersama. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka aku telah mengeluarkan semua barang-barangku dari rumah kita ah –tidak bukan rumah kita namun rumah kalian berdua, karena sejak awal itu memang milik kalian.

"Sudah lah Lab, relakan saja Razette." Teito Klein, salah seorang kawanku menghiburku di tempatku yang baru sekarang.

"Lima tahun… Lima tahun aku sudah mencoba merelakannya dan mencoba menutupi luka ini, namun…" aku mulai terisak, nampak akhirnya pertahanan selama lima tahun lepas juga "Aku tak bisa, aku sangat mencintainya andai ia tau."

"Jika kau diberi kesempatan berbicara apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Castor dan Razette?" Frau pacar dari Teito menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan dimana jawabannya sudah terlalu lama kupendam.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa….." kutarik napasku sejenak lalu menlanjutkan perkataanku.

"_**Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai Castor, selama ini banyak yang mengira aku mencintai Razette. Kalian salah, aku mencintai sahabatku, Castor. Selama ini Razette kuanggap sebagai penganggu hubunganku dengan Castor. Ya, aku penyuka sesama jenis! tapi aku menutupinya karena kau Castor, kau sangat bahagia bersama Razette dan aku tak bisa merusak itu, cukup aku yang merasakan luka ini. Aku harap kalian berdua bahagia.**_

..

..

-FIN-

..

..

..

**OMAKE**

"Apa komentarmu, Castor?"

Frau mendatangi Castor ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah pernikahan itu Castor tak pernah lagi melihat atau mengetahui keberadaan Labrador dan sekarang tepat lima tahun kemudian, Frau datang dengan membawakan sebuah rekaman suara Labrador ketika ditanya olehnya mengenai apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Castor dan Razette.

"Tidak mungkin," Castor berulang kali mendengarkan suara tersebut dan berulang kali ia mengatakan tak mungkin. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di suatu tempat dimana ia sudah berada bersama dengan para 07ghost. Aku hanya datang untuk mengantarkan ini, tepat lima tahun setelah pernikahan kalian karena ia menyimpan luka selama lima tahun."

Lalu Frau meninggalkan Castor bersama rekaman Suara labrador. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya dan rasa sesak itu muncul kembali. Ia mengerti sangat dimana 07ghost itu berada karena itu adalah salah satu cerita favorit labrador.

"Maaf Lab…maaf…..Jika saja kau menunjukan kau mencintaiku aku tak akan bersama Razette, karena aku juga…. –" air mata semakin deras mengalir di wajah Castor dengan memandang walpaper hp yang selama ini selalu disembunyikannya dari Razette, yaitu foto Labrador yang sedang tersenyum lembut ditiup angin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

..

"_Kau tau aku paling suka cerita 07ghost ini," tunjuk Labrador pada sebuah buku di mejanya._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Castor penasaran dengan buku yang selalu menjadi favorit si pemuda manis tersebut._

"_Karena jika kita menjadi 07ghost kita bertugas melindungi manusia dari kejahatan dan perasaan kelam, bukankah itu tugas mulia?"_

"_Hum, memangnya 07ghost itu perserikatan atau apa?" tanya castor lagi yang mulai tertarik dengan celotehan Labrador yang jarang ia keluarkan._

"_Bukan, tapi mereka adalah pelayan tuhan dan tempat mereka berada di sisi tuhan…."_

….

…..

…

…

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

Ok! entah kenapa kanon kalau ada ide angst atau hurt begini langsung kepikiran sama Labrador. ((gomenasai Lab-chan)). fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu K will – Please don't, jadi kalau bisa sambil mendengarkan lagu ini sambil membaca fic ini.

oh ya. makasih ya yang udah review dan mau membaca fic kanon yang sebelumnya - for you not to know- ^^ seperti **Segawa Yuki, Yuuki krom D'klein Ragss, The black roses, Teika vertag, Dien pribadi, dan ShizuharaS89**. *hug*

nampaknya Kanon butuh beta reader nih -_- kelamaan ga nulis malah semakin acak-acakan.

so minna? kanon tunggu tanggapan kalian mengenai fic ini ! semoga kalian menikmati ^^ sampai jumpa di fic kanon lainnya.


End file.
